


Toy ship

by SHSL_Thief_of_Light



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), maybe i'll do more in this setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Thief_of_Light/pseuds/SHSL_Thief_of_Light
Summary: After waking up from the Neo World Program, Kazuichi finds himself trying to make up with the things he did as despair as well as his acts as a student. Sonia and Gundham are the first ones in the list.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Toy ship

— Miss Sonia!!! — Kazuichi scream was audible from the end of the corridor. Sonia looked at the bed for a moment before opening the door and going outside. She closed it behind herself and waited for the man that screamed come closer.

— Kazuichi, please do not scream in the hospital. — Her tone was decisive but tired. All of them were, but thanks to Hajime, there was a warm tone in her voice. She looked at Kazuichi, still trying to mentally swap the image of the pink haired boy that always annoyed her for the image of the man with pink hair tips that was really trying not to annoy her.

— So-sorry. I came as soon as Fuyuhiko told me. Is he awake? — Kazuichi looked at Sonia, trying to see how much he screwed up this time. His adolescent adoration for “The Ultimate Princess” got to him so many times, both before and after Despair that now that he has got his memories back, he could only feel ashamed every time he speaks with Sonia.

— He is sleeping, his mind is still working to mix up the memories and his body is weak from the time he spent motionless. — There was longing in her voice. She remembers the good times they had had, as well as the bad ones. Of all 5 of them, she was the one that suffered the worse blow as she remembered. Her whole identity was constructed on her being the Princess, even the struggled of who she was outside that was because of that. Now she was the Queen of a crater in a dying world.

Kazuichi looked away, trying not to interfere in her thoughts. His identity hasn’t been shattered by the revelations, but he shared a burden that was almost as heavy. He always felt comforted building and dismantling machines. Even if he felt insecure in almost anything, when he was building something, he was sure as he could be. That’s what She robbed from him. To impress her he builds more and more machines, each one more terrible than the other. His greatest dream was turned into a perverted killing machine…

— Can you look him for now? — Sonia’s voice was clear, but there was a sad note in there somewhere. — I’ll go see if I can be of use somewhere.

— Miss Sonia…- She didn’t reply as she walked away, her posture composed as ever. He didn’t follow or said anything more. She needed space. He wasn’t an obsessed kid anymore. He entered the room trying not to make a sound. Inside a single bed, a coffee table and chair and a window looking up to the beach.

In the bed there was the person he had come here to see. The one that, besides Sonia, he was more guilty about. Everyone hurt each other as Despair, but he hurt him even when they were at school. And for the most misguided reasons. Some possessive felling towards someone that not even was interested in him. And even if she was, he had no rights.

Kazuichi sat at the chair and took the small box from his jumpsuit. The cloth wrapping it was just a silk tablecloth, and it was sloppily made, but it was the best he could do on the island. The whole thing was makeshift. Who was he kidding? If anything, the thing would only bring more painful memories. Of course, he was wrong. The only thing he could do was destroy; and build things to destroy; and destroy the things that he has built…

His arm was raised and his eyes full of tears when he heard a deep voice coming from the bed: — Where is the Dark Queen? — Kazuichi looked to the bed. The man sitting there had more white hair than ever, and he looked somewhat smaller without his scarf. He felt a pang of pain when he remembered what usually nested in that scarf and what happened to them.

— Sonia went outside to get some air. She left me here to see if you need anything. — It was the first time the two of them talked, since Gundham’s “execution” and Kazuichi didn’t have a clue about what to say. Neither did Gundham. He nods calmly as he went to pet the hamsters as an instinct, his hand stopping at midair.

— I’m sorry. — Kazuichi said as Gundham turned his head away. Without his scarf, he couldn’t hide the grief that overcome him. — I know how you feel. We all do, some way or another.

— My Zodiac Generals… I… — He couldn’t even talk about what She made him do. It was too much. How could he betray the only ones that would never betray him? He felt sick. Even if he hadn’t had anything solid in months, bile rises up to his mouth.

— Hey man, do you need anything? - Kazuichi came closer in a second, his hand extending to Gundham. These were the only people that could possibly understand what he been through, the same way he could understand them. If one day he expected to forgive himself, he had to be able to do everything he could to the others.

— Do not touch me, foolish mortal! — For a moment, Gundham was once again The Supreme Overlord of Ice. His voiced echoed in the hospital halls. Then, he deflated. He laid down on the bed and pushed the covers unto his face. — Sorry.

Kazuichi stand there for a moment, then went to the table and took the cloth bundle and put it on the side table of the bed.

— She took our most cherished things and turned them against us. We did things we may never forgive ourselves. But Hajime is right, we cannot let her win. We need to take back the things she took and make it joyous again. I have built the weapons she used to kill millions; I have built the machines that tortured our freshman. I cannot undo that. But I can try to build things that will bring hope to the world again. So, this is for you. I’m sorry for not being able to help more. I’ll be at the door.

“At least some of Hajime’s words stuck…” Kazuichi thinks as he goes out of the room. Gundham’s tears slowly dries down, and he sits again inthe bed. He looks to the misshapen bundle in the table besides him, before taking it. It’s somewhat light and the box is the size of his arm. He opens the cloth to reveal a card box and a note: “I am grateful for the boat parts”

Inside the box, a remote-control toy ship, made from scratch.

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first Gen fic, and the first G ratted one. I'm working in another fic about what happened with Gundham's hamsters, but they are not directly related, they are just set in the same head cannon: the brainwash Junk did was more than just a video and it took some time before all of the students awakened from the Neo World Program.


End file.
